1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-slip device, and more particularly to an anti-slip device for a belt which carries an object, such as a baggage or a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a typical anti-slip device includes a body 40 having a channel 41 formed therein and formed by such as two strips 42, and a belt 30 threaded through the channel 41 so that the body 40 can be engaged on the belt 30. The belt 30 is coupled to a bag 50 (FIG. 5) and can also be coupled to a baggage, a camera or other objects such that the objects can be easily carried. The body 40 is engaged generally on the shoulder of the user. However, the shoulder of the user generally inclined outward and downward of the user such that the body 40 is apt to be slipped off the shoulder of the user due to the weight of the object 50.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-slip devices.